Jeff the killer X Male Reader X Eyeless Jack
by ShadowAngelBlood
Summary: This is a x reader between you (who in this story is a male), Jeff the killer and Eyeless Jack. This is my first male x reader and if all goes well I'll post more chapters. In this story you're about 19 and you finally moved out of your parents house. You go to college some place and have a part time job. Warning: Contains guy X guy and violent language.
1. Chapter 1

You sigh as you sit down at your desk exhausted from today. Today felt awfully long and you were happy that it was almost, finally over. "Fucken' Mondays." You say as you flip open your computer and turn it on. You wait for it to fully boot up wondering if you got any important messages on DA, though you doubted it. And of course you were right, not one single message, a few deviations and journals form other Deviants but nothing really interesting. You feel like it was a waste of time even looking. "This sucks." You let out a sigh of frustration and shut your computer down; it didn't pay staying on it if no one was going to message you. Getting up from the chair you take off your shirt getting ready for bed and you notice your reflection in your full length mirror. Were you gaining a gut? You go a bit closer to the mirror to examine yourself more closely. No you hadn't gained any weight, in fact you were the same as you have always been, though it would probably be a good idea to cut back on the junk food any way. Looking closer yet you notice the bags under your (eye color) eyes. You let out another sigh, all this work with school and your job was really taking a toll, not only on your mental but your physical health. You really did need some sleep. So you finally strip down the rest of the way, leaving only your (favorite color) boxers and crawl into bed. You slowly doze off into the darkness.

~Time Skip

You wake to a noise coming out side your window. You believe it is just some animal in the bushes and fade off back to sleep.

~Time Skip

Your alarm goes turns on and you sluggishly wake up to hit the button. You then slowly make your way out of bed. When your feet hit the cool floor and stand you almost topple over as a crude pain bursts from the area of your right abdomen. You look down and freak. "Fuck!" Blood. Your side was covered in it. Somehow through the pain you make your way to the bathroom and wipe the wound off. You are shocked by what you see. There on your abdomen was a heart shaped cut that seemed to be made by some thin, small interment. The wound seemed deep but not enough to actually cause any harm. Somehow you manage to calm yourself and fully bandage yourself up. Whatever caused this it's just going to have to wait or you would be late for school. With this thought in mind you decide to take a fast shower to clean up and then you head off to school. Nothing important happens during the school day and after wards you head off to work. Again it is just a normal day at work too.

You ended up staying late at work again and it is nearly dark out. You walk your normal route home when you hear a noise behind you. You continue walking but slightly turn your head aware of the noise. When doing so, you end up running into something hard and it ends up knocking you to the ground. "Shit." You mumble under your breath as your side gave off a slight pain as you fell. You then look up to see what exactly you hit. You stare in shock as you see a guy about your age with a white blood stained hoodie. He would have seemed almost normal by the way he stood there but his face was well... It seemed to have a smile forever carved into it, however what really grabbed your attention were his eyes. His eyes that meet your own in a cold stare. You sat there, for what felt like forever, until your body seemed to unfreeze. In a panic you get up and run. You run all the way home, not looking back as the white hooded guy stares after you chuckling.


	2. Chapter 2

You get home full exhausted from running and lean against the door, dam you were out of shape. And who, no what the hell was that thing any way. That guy wasn't human was he? Well he defiantly wasn't normal and he was covered in blood. But who's… A shiver runs down your spine and you get a real bad feeling that you haven't seen the last of that guy. You sit against the door trying to clear your mind and calm yourself down. It didn't work you couldn't stop thinking about that face. That beautiful torn up face…. Wait, what the hell I'm I thinking? You shake your head trying to get rid of the thought, then you run your fingers through your short (hair color) hair. You sigh and get up. For some reason you felt like you had to go back there, maybe to check out if that guy was real or not. You laugh to yourself. Maybe you were just going crazy. So you get your pocket knife and stash it into your pocket. You also grab your sweater and put it on because it was already starting to get chilly. Finally you head outside back to the place where you had seen the guy.

You get to the place, of course he's no longer there and no sign of him ever being there. You let out a long exhausted sigh, why the hell did you even want to come back here in the first place? If that person was real and still here what would you have done? "Probably nothing", you laugh to yourself. You've done that for most of your life when it comes to dealing with other people. You hated other people which explained why you had no friends and wanted so badly to move out. Just so you didn't have to deal with them except when you had to like at work and school. Well, since going outside was a whole waste of time you decide that you might as well take a walk until you were ready to finally go back home.

While walking you come upon a park with a nice play ground. You spot a swing and go towards it; the swing was one of those things that you use to always go on. As a child that is. It was the only thing to do that didn't really involve interacting with other but still make it look like your part of a group or something. This way the teachers never thought that you purposely tried to stay away from everyone because even then you knew that there where those teachers would pick out certain kids and try and get them involved with other students. And you just couldn't handle other people getting all up in your business. It's bad enough your mother would do it. You let out a sigh as you sat down upon the swing. Ya, you knew your mother worried but why should she, you did ok by yourself, didn't you?

Your thoughts are interrupted by a gray finger poking you in the shoulder to get your attention. You're a little started at first but then you look up. You stare shocked. In front of you look to be a young guy or so you think. It was hard to tell since he wore a mask. A dark blue mask that shown no eyes just blackness, blackness that oozed out onto the mask itself running down the face, blackness that seemed to draw you in and losing yourself into it. But your trance is broken as this guy hands you something, you take it at first not even looking at it but when you do you find yourself shocked once more. There in your hands you held a heart. Not just any heart, a fresh human heart. A wave a disgust hits you and a shiver runs down your spine. You go to look back up at the guy but he is nowhere to be seen. You what to through the heart as far away as possible but something is telling you that it's not such a good idea to do so. Instead you place it into your sweater pocket. You defiantly had enough creepiness for tonight so you finally decide to head back home.

Once you are home you head straight to your bedroom and plop down on the bed. Your mind completely blank, you really didn't know what to think about this situation. Without knowing you end up drifting off to sleep.

~Time skip

You wake from a loud crash in the kitchen. You yawn and get out of bed to see what was going on. Walking into the kitchen you spot a figure just standing there. "Who…" Your words are cut off and you freeze as the figure turns with one of your kitchen knives in hand. It was the guy you had run into earlier but now his white sweater seemed to be soaked with more blood then before, fresher blood. The guy darkly chuckles, "What a lovely collection of knives you have, I'd just love to try one out." You then break out of your trance and try to make a run for it. With no effort at all, the guy tackles you to the ground and pins you beneath him. He then whispers into your ear, "Now (your name) it's not very nice to run from me when I came all this way just to see you fucking face." You stare at him with many thoughts going your head like who was he, how did hell did he get in your house, how did he know your name and was he going to do to you. The guy snickers as if he can sense such thoughts, "Don't fucking worry I'm going to have a little fun with you first." He then reaches down towards the bottom of your sweater and stops. You watch as pure anger runs across his face as he reaches into your sweater pocket and pull out a heart. The heart to be exact, the one you were given a while ago. You had forgotten all about it, your sweater was defiantly ruined because of course it had soaked the entire bottom half of your sweater in blood. Though you still didn't know why this pissed the guy off so much. The guy murdering under his breath get up off of you and starts walking toward the door but before he goes out he turns. "You're fucking mine (your name), and don't you forget it." He then leaves and you can't help but stare after him.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally snapping out of your trance you take a seat on the couch. You sigh as you lean back and run your fingers through your short (hair color) hair. You just didn't know what to think about the situation. Before you know it you doze off into a deep dreamless sleep. A couple hours latter you feel warmth upon your lap but you are too tired to care.

~Time Skip (Morning)

You awake from you sleep somewhat sore but that's what you get for sleeping on the couch sitting up. You stretch your arms and prepare to get up when you realize you can't. There is something on your lap or someone… You look down and freak. "Fuck!" You yell as you try to jump away startling the guy with the eyeless blue mask. He gets up preparing for an attack but realize you're freaking out because of him and he relaxes. You're still sort of freaked out standing opposite of him wondering what exactly this eyeless guy wanted with you and how the hell he kept breaking into your house without you knowing. "Who are you?" You managed to stutter out. The guy just points to your end table. Slowly you take your eyes off of him and look at the table there you see a folded piece of paper. "What?" You question him nervously and as you look up at him he gestures to the paper. Slowly you walk towards the end table and pick the paper up. You open it and read the strange red ink words upon it.

Dear (Your name),

Don't worry I won't hurt you.

Sincerely yours,

Jack

Just upon finishing reading Jack comes up to your ear and whispers, "I love you." You stand there shocked, looking at him and before you could say anything Jack walks away from you and leaves trough the window. You watch as he goes unsure what to do. You are then startled by the chime of your clock upon the wall. Looking at the time you see that it is a ready 12:00pm, shit you should have been at school already. You let out a sigh as you ruffle your hair, might as well call in sick again besides you didn't feel up to going anywhere because of that guy. To get you mind off things you go to your room to play on your (gaming system).

~Time Skip

You were still playing games, you have been for just about the whole day but you were slightly becoming board with them. How you wished for someone to play with, it would make playing a whole lot more fun. You don't know why you bought (game with a 2 player option) in the first place; maybe it was because at the time you thought that you may actually make a friend that would come over to play. What a waste of $40 that was but it wouldn't be the first time you spent your money on worthless things that you thought you'd need in the future. You let out a little lonely sigh as you continue playing. After about a minute or so you were finally about to give the game up when all of a sudden the screen splits as a second player joins. You stare shock for a second and then turn to your right. There sitting next to you was the eyeless blue masked guy from this morning and he just joined your game without your permission. You never liked people using your stuff without permission so you were not as freaked out by him being there but angry with him for playing your game. Some unknown anger begins to build inside you. How dare he come here? You bet he came through the window again, didn't he? Just who does he think he is just barging in here and joining your game? Jack, was it? Well Jack, be prepared. Oh was he going to pay, it didn't matter how much he freaked you out, this was your domain and you were going to beat his ass at this game. At first you had control and had the most points but then tides turned and it was your ass being handed to you. Every time you inch a little ahead in points he'd double his. This pissed you off even more. But you kept trying, you were actually starting to enjoy going up against this guy even though it was proving to be such a challenge. Without knowing you had this crazy grin on your face and determination mixed with rage in your eyes. When Jack saw this he couldn't help but grin under his mask and drop the controls. As the game comes to an end you start to gloat because some how you were able to conquer the guy but Jack takes this opportunity away from you. You catch a glimpse of him coming closer to you, to close and you turn. As you do he lightly kisses you upon the lips. You're so shocked and you can feel your cheeks begin to heat as they redden. "Good night, (your name)." He says so gently making your heart skip a beat. Then he gets up and walks towards your window, but before he leaves he turns, lifts his mask and smirks, "I only let you win, but next game we play I'll dominate you." In anger you get up and throw the controller at him, of course it misses because your aim is horrible. Jack just snickers as he disappears into the darkness beyond your window sill. Still angered you grumble as you slam the window shut behind him and then jump into your bed to yell into your pillow. There was something about this guy that just stirred your hatred towards him, and yet…. You touched your fingers to your lips and blush. That guy, there was something about him that you just could help like. That kiss was quite nice… WHAT! You shake your head furiously. What the hell were you thinking about, he was a guy. There's no way in hell you could like a kiss from another guy. It was just wrong. Somehow with all these thoughts you were able to sleep but not easily, you're mind just couldn't shut up about your feelings towards Jack.


End file.
